


一眼万年（10）

by Linzhongyu0807



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 1





	一眼万年（10）

肖战走了，王一博不能接受这个事实，在他和学校中肖战竟然选择了学校，王一博愤怒的闯进肖战的房间，房内的布置还和肖战在时一样，一切仿佛都没变，一切仿佛又都变了，主人已经离开房间的存在还有什么意义！

王一博充满报复的砸向肖战的东西，桌上整整齐齐的用品被他扫到地上，他曾经送给肖战的乐高人偶在落地时被摔的粉碎，就像他和肖战的感情一般灰飞烟灭，王一博通红着眼毁灭着他俩曾经要好的证据。

到最后他崩溃的趴在床上大哭，肖战怎么能扔下他一个人离开，说好了要在一起一辈子的，他怎么能说走就走。王一博被泪水糊了满脸，习惯性的去肖战床头柜上拿纸却抓空，王一博捶了下床，怎么肖战走了之后连纸都跟他作对！

王一博打开肖战放纸的柜子，却被旁边花花绿绿的包装晃了眼，王一博用指尖捏起，看清后仿佛烫手一般扔了出去，王一博脸颊通红的盯着那些东西，“战哥房间怎么会有这些东西？”王一博抵抗着害羞的情绪再次靠近，发现里面放了好几包甚至还有用了一半的。

王一博逃一般的离开肖战的房间，整个人躲在自己的房中思考着如何解释，但是想来想去王一博的小脑袋也理不通逻辑，没办法最后还是求助自己的妈妈。

王一博结结巴巴的讲述着自己在战哥房间里的所见所闻，但是关于那个物体的名称王一博咬破嘴唇也说不出，王妈妈心领神会自知瞒不过自己儿子索性全盘托出，王一博受到巨大的震撼，原本从未在意的细节全部浮现。

肖战纤细的腰肢和充满弹性的胸部……

每个月总有那么几天对自己横眉冷对……

有一次自己不小心在肖战换衣时闯进他的房间，看到他微微挺立的乳尖……

每当自己和他打闹触碰到屁股时肖战总会不自然的僵硬，然后脸颊爆红……

自己从未想过的事情竟然变成事实，王一博一天都在消化这个信息，夜晚王一博躺在床上睡意全无，他以为他会睁着眼睛直到天亮，却不知何时已经入梦。

肖战浑身赤裸的跨坐在他身上，被情欲冲昏了头脑，眼角泛红手指放在唇间每一次颠动都有口水不受控制的流出，“一博…”肖战双手撑在王一博的腰腹，臀部上下抬动，不断吞吐着王一博的性器，双腿因为脱力而轻微颤抖，整个人被情欲染红显得更加可口。

王一博爽的头向后扬引以为傲的喉结明显凸起显得更加性感，肖战附身衔住王一博的喉结，“唔！”王一博头脑一阵空白，双手凭借直觉揉搓着肖战丰满的屁股，像揉面团一般搓圆捏扁，指尖不经意的划过臀缝竟让肖战软了腰。

“不行了…一博……没劲了……”肖战趴在王一博身上喘着粗气，一起一伏间挺立的乳尖擦过王一博的胸口似一丛火苗点燃他的心脏，王一博搂住肖战的腰一个巧劲就转换姿势，肖战大开着双腿躺在王一博身下，眉目含情的望着身上的少年似能纵容他的一切行为。

王一博尝试着挺腰滑腻的温度让他迷恋，不得不承认王一博是个悟性很强的人，没几下的尝试就让他找到诀窍，他换着角度在肖战体内寻找凸起的点，肖战被磨出了眼泪腿根更是控制不住的颤抖，双手抓住王一博的手臂脖颈后仰胸口不自觉抬起像是故意送到王一博口边的美食。

王一博擦过一点凸起刺激的肖战浑身颤抖，“啊~”肖战颤抖着轻叫着，王一博坏笑继续向那点攻击使得肖战失控的发抖身前竟吐露出一点晶莹，王一博坚持不懈的刺激着肖战的敏感点，伴随着一声娇喘肖战射了出来，王一博轻捏着肖战精致的性器，抹开吐露的精华，让肖战整个人在灯光下亮晶晶的更加诱人。

肖战像渴水的鱼一般喘息，刚刚高潮的他还处在不应期王一博便放缓挺进的速度，慢慢的肖战又被唤起性欲，脸颊再次泛红呼吸逐渐急促，下身流出的水染透了床单使得王一博进出更加顺利。

昨晚满怀心事的王一博忘记拉上窗帘，早上的阳光叫醒满脑子废料的他，王一博用急促的呼吸来缓解梦中受到的刺激，裆部的粘腻告诉他清楚的事实，这是他第一次遗精，而他的性幻想竟是陪伴他多年的哥哥——肖战。


End file.
